El caos
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: Sokka decide casarse con Suki y esta última perece sospechosa. Toph no sabe que hacer y la aparición de Ohev no sabe si la ayuda o no.
1. La noticia

**Hola a todos ¿qué hay? Hoy vengo con una historia que promete ser de varios capítulos y además soy una amante tokka pero esta historia empezara con Suki y Sokka y con Toph y Ohev como pareja ,ya saben incambiable el tokka y el kattaang.**

**Un saludo para Atlalov y sabes necesitare de tu ayuda así que no me abandones, también una saludo muy especial a lover fics 1 y te pido que plis no abandones tu historia que esta excelente.**

**Ya saben atla no me pertenece es de Mike y Bryan.**

**En esta historia ya todos están emparejados unos con otros y con las siguientes edades:**

Toph -18

Sokka – 21

Katara- 20

Aang – 18

Ty Lee – 19

Mai – 20

Zuko – 22

Haru – 20

Suki – 20

Ohev -19

**Ya sabiendo todo esto comencemos.**

_**NORMAL POV**_.

Era una linda primavera y todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa que compartían en Ba Sing Se, el motivo por el cual Sokka había hecho llamar a todos urgentemente era aún desconocido por todos y la verdad a nadie le importaba mucho, pues siempre que Sokka llamaba era para mostrar cualquier tontería que se le hubiera ocurrido llamándolo una "gran idea" que al final siempre terminaba mal y causaba risas a todos, incluso a Mai. La verdad era que ninguno había cambiado mucho, las cosas seguían igual para todos y eran más las cosas malas que habían cambiado desde la caída de Ozai y la vida en las 4 naciones no podría ser más alegre.

Katara se encontraba hablando/regañando a la más joven del grupo por haber desaparecido por una semana entera sin dejar señal alguna de que estaba viva y por haber aparecido de la nada el día anterior y ninguno se atrevía a preguntar en donde había estado ya que a simple vista se veía que ella estaba de mal humor y seguro se negaría a responder.

Sokka llego súper emocionado y contento como era de esperarse, al lado suyo venia Suki quien había llegado hace unos días de la isla kyoshi, ellos seguían en su relación la cual era un poco inestable ya que siempre estaban separados, ella entrenando en la isla y el en Ba Sing Se, cuando estaban juntos siempre terminaban discutiendo ya que Sokka le decía que deberían estar más tiempo juntos y que una solución era que él se fuera a vivir con ella y ella siempre respondía que no por razones desconocidas para todos. Ambos se pararon enfrente de todos y por fin iban a dar la noticia pero Sokka al notar la presencia de la maestra tierra desaparecida decidió posponerlo unos minutos más.

-¡Toph! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-le dijo el muy feliz debido a que le había hecho falta.

-ayer ronquidos, se ve que me ignoras- dijo ella secamente.

-perdón es que la verdad anoche no preste atención a nada - dijo el apenado.

-no importa solo dinos de que se trata todo esto para que me pueda ir- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-oh sí, seguro- dijo él.

-oigan esperen un minuto- dijo Katara.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Sokka

-porque quiero saber dónde ha estado Toph todo este tiempo y mientras ella nos cuenta su historia esperamos a que llegue Aang para que el también escuche la noticia – dijo ella.

- está bien, creo que también quiero saber eso- dijo el sentándose.

-ok Toph, cuéntanos tu historia –dijo Suki animada mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de Sokka.

-bueno, primero hay 2 sillas sobrantes no tienen que compartirla y segundo no sé si deba compartir esa información con ustedes- dijo ella

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Aang mientras se sentaba.

- amorcito ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto emocionada Katara.

-hace un rato, pero quería escuchar la historia así que no interrumpí –respondió el apenado.

-no importa-dijo Katara mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno dejen sus acaramelados besos y escúchenme- dijo enfadada la maestra tierra.

-entonces ¿si vas a hablar?-pregunto Haru.

-sí, pero me deben escuchar muy atentamente-dijo ella.

-está bien- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-yo la semana pasada cuando estaba en el dragón de jazmín recibí un mensaje, decía que debía dirigirme los más rápido posible a Gaoling ya que haya me esperaban unos asuntos importantes-explico ella.

-un momento ¿sabes leer?- pregunto Sokka confundido.

-claro que no zopenco, me la leyó Iroh y por favor no me interrumpas-dijo ella mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-en todo caso, me fui, pero no les quise decir nada porque de pronto causarían mucho alboroto y no quería que las cosas se complicaran así que en la noche mientras todos dormían tome un montón de cosas y partí al mismo lugar de donde escape alguna vez- dijo ella ,lo último en susurro.

-¿y luego? –pregunto Aang emocionado como un niño al que le están contando un cuento.

-fui a mi casa y "vi" que no mucho había cambiado y lo que más me sorprendió fue que sentí a alguien que conocía muy bien- dijo Toph haciendo que a Suki se le helara la sangre.

-¿y quién era? –pregunto Ty Lee.

-eso dejare que se los diga ella misma- respondió ella.

-oh está bien-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba.

-entre a la casa y mis padres me esperaban allí como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, bueno eso hasta que me acerque mucho y mi madre salto a abrazarme –dijo ella suspirando- me empezó a decir que sentía mucho todo, que me extrañaba y que pensó que yo estaba muerta-dijo ella.

-¿y?-por parte de Mai.

-los seguí hasta su salón de reuniones donde me tenían preparada la merienda, me dieron la noticia de que como ya había cumplido los 18 años era hora de que me casara y que me habían llamado para presentarme al menos a 15 pretendientes que eran de familias ricas y que para mi parecer no sabían hacer nada sin su dinero-dijo ella.

-guauuu, no lo puedo creer- dijo Sokka sintiéndose mal por su mejor amiga.

-pues créelo -dijo ella-entonces yo simplemente me iba a marchar, pero no sé cómo mi mama me convenció para que me quedara a conocerlos y que tal vez me gustaría uno –respondió ella normalmente.

-¿y qué hiciste en toda la semana?-pregunto Katara.

-fácil, me quede a conocerlos a todos, pero cuando mi madre me dijo que tenía que elegir a uno para el otro día….-dijo parando.

-te escapaste de nuevo-termino de decir Sokka.

-si-dijo ella apenada-sé que es cobarde pero no quería enfrentarlo.

-no es cobardía Toph es solo que el matrimonio es una decisión que se toma cuando se quiero no cuando se te ordena-dijo Katara mientras la abrazaba.

-gracias Katara-dijo ella.

_**TOPH POV.**_

Me costó un poco contar la verdad pero una vez lo hizo me sentí libre y con un peso menos en los hombros, y después de pensar porque no quería que ellos supieran lo que paso, me dije que era tonto y a fin de cuentas ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia y sabía que no me juzgarían pero…. debo aceptar que me gusto cuando Suki se tensó, sé que ella esconde algo y voy a averiguar que es.

Sentí que el ambiente se volvió incomodo así que recordé que Sokka tenía algo que decir así que lo anime.

-y bueno… ¿Qué era lo que nos querías contar cabeza de carne?-dije yo de la nada.

-ah sí bueno chicos Suki y yo decidimos que…-dijo el nervioso.

-nos vamos a casar-completo Suki.

No sobra decir que en ese momento mi mundo se congelo.

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Cómo quedo? Dejen sus comentarios y si tienen alguna idea para hacer esta historia mejor, no duden en decirme.**

**Se despide por ahora**

**Tokkafangirl.**


	2. El regreso de Ohev

Hola acá está el siguiente capítulo de la historia y para que sepan actualizare los lunes y los viernes así no se me hace eterna de acabar.

Bueno gracias a Atlalov y a Lover fics 1 por su apoyo y acompañamiento.

Ya dados los saludos sigamos.

Todos en la sala estaban congelados y era normal, púes nadie creía que Sokka a sus escasos 21 años se casaría y menos con Suki, esa chica con la que peleaba constantemente.

-hey, chicos que les pasa parece que hubieran visto a un espíritu- les dijo el a todos.

-pues, que esperabas Sokka, es un chiste ¿verdad?-dijo ella preocupada.

-no, no es una broma llevamos mucho tiempo de novios y es hora de dar el siguiente paso-dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

- Sokka no es por nada, pero estas muy joven y ustedes casi nunca están juntos, es más ni Katara y yo hemos dado ese paso aún- dijo él.

-pero para eso nos casaremos Aang, para poder estar más tiempo juntos- dijo el.

-es solo, que no creo que sea la mejor solución-dijo el rindiéndose de convencer a su amigo.

-oigan, ustedes son mis amigos y espero que me apoyen en esto- dijo el triste.

- Sokka ¿lo has pensado bien?- dijo Zuko.

-sí, estoy seguro Zuko- dijo el cansado.

-y bueno ¿Quiénes serán las damas de honor?-dijo Katara cambiando el tema.

-bueno pues Sokka y yo lo hemos pensado y queremos que nuestras damas de honor sean…..Katara y Toph- dijo muy emocionada.

-¿y que dicen chicas?-dijo Sokka.

-yo digo que sí, aunque no esté muy segura de esto, pero soy tu hermana y te apoyare- dijo ella.

-¿y tú Toph?-pregunto Sokka.

-¿yo? Digo que….no- dijo ella levantándose.

-¿Qué? Toph si es por los vestidos no te preocupes se puede arreglar- dijo Sokka.

-no, no es por eso- aseguro la maestra tierra.

-¿entonces por qué es?-pregunto Sokka.

-es porque: primero no estoy de acuerdo con esto Sokka, me parece absurdo de tu parte creer que su relación y sus peleas se arreglaran casándose, segundo ella no te ha dicho algo y por lo que veo no piensa decírtelo y tercero si sé que algo no anda bien aquí y tu siendo mi amigo, no puedo "ver" como cometes el error más grande de tu vida y menos en primera fila- dijo ella mientras salía de la casa.

-¿cuál es su problema?-pregunto Sokka.

-no lo sé, pero creo que tiene razón-dijo Katara en susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Suki.

-no, nada-dijo Katara.

_**SOKKA POV.**_

No sé cual es realmente su problema, me dolió y mucho, ella se supone que es mi mejor amiga y que me debe apoyar en todo momento, pero ella simplemente dijo cosas en contra de Suki y se fue , no sé de verdad que cree ella que hizo Suki que pueda ser tan malo para que no nos casemos, es más creo que solo esta celosa o triste porque cree que se quedara sin su mejor amigo, a veces no sé qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Toph, pues ella se ve tan solitaria y no es una soledad que le causen los demás, es una soledad que se causa ella misma, he visto que varios chicos la miran con ganas de tener algo con ella, no me gusta que haya tantos pero los hay y tengo que aceptarlo, después de todo me pienso casar con Suki en unos meses. Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que piensa Toph y hacerle saber que nunca la dejare sola, lo prometo.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Toph salió de la casa, no sin antes decirle a Katara a donde iba para no preocuparla de nuevo. Ella le dijo que iba a buscar algo que hacer y así camino por toda la ciudad hasta que sintió el sonido del rugir de un bisonte volador y suspiro, pues aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Sokka que seguro la llenaría de preguntas acerca de lo que había dicho antes.

El bisonte aterrizo y de él bajaron 8 persona, a veces Toph se preguntaba cómo Appa era capaz con tanta gente encima, Sokka inmediatamente bajo del animal corrió hacia Toph.

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Sokka.

-no lo creo Sokka, tu tomaste tu decisión que al parecer no quieres cambiar y yo ya también tome la mía- dijo ella alejándose.

-sí, lo sé pero no entiendo el porqué de tu decisión- dijo el tomándole una mano.

-solo, yo tampoco Sokka, hay cosas que tengo que comprobar aún y yo no te quiero lastimar- dijo la maestra tierra.

- Toph, entiendo que es lo que te pasa- dijo él.

-¿enserio?- pregunto extrañada.

-sí, simplemente que crees que te quedaras sola, ya que como sabes Aang y Katara se irán, Zuko y Mai también y no me sorprendería que Haru y Ty Lee tengan algo planeado para el futuro, pero sabes somos tus amigos y jamás de los jamases te dejaremos sola- dijo Sokka mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento Toph no sabía que sentir, no sabía si era rabia, enojo, tristeza, ira o frustración, así que se empezó a reír.

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto Sokka.

-pues de que tú crees saber qué es lo que pasa, pero no estas ni cerca-dijo ella quitando su mano

-no tienes que hacerte la dura-dice él.

-no me hago la dura, tú eres el que se hace el que me comprende- dijo ella mientras se iba hacia donde los otros.

-sí pero…-dijo cuándo fue interrumpido el sonar de una guitarra y unas voces que conocía muy bien.

Cuando el grupo de gente se acercó más, todos los reconocieron rápidamente, eran los nómadas tierra que venían cargados y con algunos miembros nuevos.

-hola como han estado- dijo Aang alegremente.

-bien, hemos estado por todos los festivales de todo el reino tierra- dijo Chong.

-y ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Katara.

-bueno, pues estamos aquí porque escuchamos que el avatar se encontraba en Ba Sing Se y Ohev quería ver a alguien de su grupo-comento Chong.

-eh si hola- saludo Ohev mientras salía de atrás del grupo.

-guau, pero como has cambiado, es que mírate estas muy alto, fornido y todo guapo, cualquier chica se rendiría a tus pies- dijo Katara amablemente.

-oh gracias-mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿y a quien buscas?- pregunto Mai.

-seguro a mí, se nota que le gustan las chicas lindas- dijo Ty Lee mientras se acercaba.

-sí, lástima que ya tengas novio- dijo Haru notablemente enfadado.

-jajaja, era molestando- dijo Ty Lee mientras lo abrazaba.

-yo vine a ver a Toph- dijo claramente.

-¿a mí?-pregunto ella.

-sí, he pues lo que pasa es que desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en que debí de haberte dado algo- dijo él.

-¿así? ¿Y qué?-pregunto Toph confundida.

-eh pues…esto-dijo mientras acercaba a Toph, le acariciaba el rostro y finalmente la besaba.

Ese beso definitivamente sorprendió a Toph, estaba ahí congelada y sin mover un solo dedo, ya que era de verdad muy raro que un chico al cual no veías desde hace tiempo llegue de un día para otro y te bese y menos delante de tus amigos, pero no importo, Toph no se quedó atrás y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la acerco más y el mundo no podría ser más perfecto para ambos hasta que Sokka los interrumpió.

-hmmmm, creo que fue mucho por hoy- dijo Sokka mientras tomaba la mano de Toph y se la empezaba a llevar.

-entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Ohev.

-si se hablan luego, ¿no es así Toph?- dijo Sokka.

-…-

-¿Toph?-dijo el preocupado.

Y una sonrisa fue lo único que se asomó por su rostro.

-oye ¿Qué le hiciste?-regaño Sokka.

-nada-dijo Ohev defendiéndose.

-parece atontada-le dijo Sokka.

-espera, puedo hacer algo-dijo Ohev mientras se acercaba a Toph y le susurraba algo al oído que hizo que despertara de su trance.

-si claro, cuando quieras- dijo Toph con tono embobado de chica enamorada.

-está bien nos vemos- se despidió Ohev.

-¿Toph nos vamos?-pregunto el extrañado por su comportamiento.

-por supuesto Sokka-con un tono de voz de lo más dulce.

"Algo no me huele bien" fue el último pensamiento de Sokka antes de subir a Appa para ir a casa.

Hola ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estará Toph enamorada? ¿Qué pasa con Suki? Se resolverán esas y otras dudas en el próximo capítulo de "el caos".

Se despide hasta el viernes tokkafangirl.


	3. Siempre estaré ahí para ti

**Que tal ¿Cómo van sus vidas? Si hoy es día de cap y si ya saben en donde nos quedamos, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Un gran saludo para Atlalov y para Lover fics 1 ya saben que son grandiosas y sus historias también.**

**Bueno ya saben lo típico, avatar no me pertenece es de Mike y Bryan. **

**LLEGA YA OCTUBREEEEE….. Necesito ver a korra con su nuevo look, bueno ya con todo dicho y hecho aquí vamos.**

Todos los que iban en el bisonte volador miraban a la maestra tierra que hace unos minutos les había dado un verdadero show, el ambiente se sentía raro, como si la joven que estaba sentada ahí no fuera la mujer más ruda del mundo y para acabar de ajustar parecía que hubiera bebido toneladas de jugo de cactus ya que parecía atontada y en otro mundo, como siempre la primera en hablar fue Katara.

- y Toph ¿Cómo se siente?-pregunto Katara.

-¿Cómo se siente que Kat?-respondió Toph.

-bueno esto es raro, nunca me llamas Kat y que ¿Cómo se sintió el beso?

-es que hoy me siento diferente ¿sabes? Y lo del beso se sintió como cualquier otro- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo cualquier otro? ¿A quién más has besado?-pregunto extrañada.

-primero esta este chico Satoru, luego estos 2 de Yu Dao y otros que se ven realmente desesperados- dijo Toph.

-no lo puedo creer ¿segura de que eres Toph?-le pregunto Sokka.

-claro que soy Toph, es solo que ustedes creen que todo el tiempo soy una roca y no es así, se nota que no me conocen- dijo ella.

-ósea que eres multifacética- dijo Zuko.

-no multifacética, solo que a veces me salgo de la rutina-dijo ella.

-ok, en conclusión eres una Toph que cuando estas con nosotros es una ruda y cuando no estas con nosotros se comporta como una chica que le gusta estar con muchos chicos- dijo Aang confundido.

-no, me haces sonar como una _"perra"- _dijo Toph enojada.

-¿entonces? Explícate- le respondió Aang.

-si no te entiendo- dijo Mai.

-es que soy una chica-dijo Toph siendo interrumpida.

-oh mira ya lo acepta, acepta que es una chica- dijo emocionada Katara.

-no me interrumpas-dijo Toph.

-sigue-dijo Sokka.

-soy una chica que hace cosas de mi edad cuando ustedes andan de acaramelados-dijo ella cansada.

-¿Cuáles de nosotros?-pregunto Haru.

-fácil, yo podría decir que todos- dijo Toph.

-¿Cómo que todos?- le pregunto Ty Lee.

-pues verán, alcen la mano los que tienen a su lado a su pareja- dijo ella y todos alzaron las manos.

-y los que no- dijo ella y Momo alzo su pata.

-¿ven? Solo Momo y yo estamos solteros- dijo Toph.

-oh ya veo, te sientes sola- dijo Katara.

-no sola, olvidada-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo que olvidada? Todavía me acuerdo de tu nombre- dijo Sokka confundido.

-deja de ser tonto, cuando ustedes salen a uno de sus planes de citas cuádruples, me dejan de niñera de Momo y Appa y eso que el bisonte se duerme- dijo ella.

-bueno menos mal que ya está Ohev ¿cierto?-pregunto Katara.

-¿Qué? No lo sé, es que no lo había visto en 5 años y llega de un día para otro y hace eso, es muy raro- dijo ella.

-lo sé yo también lo estuve pensando-dijo Sokka.

-bueno la conclusión es que no lo quiero de pareja solo de amigo con el cual salir- dijo ella.

-así como ¿amigos con privilegios?- dijo Zuko.

-no, no claro que no-dijo Toph mientras agitaba las manos.

-luego seguimos hablando de esto- dijo Aang mientras le hacía a Appa la señal de aterrizaje.

Todos bajaron rápidamente del bisonte y una mano agarro a Toph deteniéndola.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Sokka.

-claro que estoy bien- le dijo ella.

-es solo que algo no me está dando buena espina- dijo él.

-seguramente es la misma mala espina que tengo yo acerca de tu matrimonio-dijo Toph.

-no, no es sobre eso, es sobre algo más-dijo él.

-no estoy segura, pero tengo que ponerme a investigar- dijo ella.

-¿investigar sobre qué?-le pregunto él.

-no lo sé aun pero hay algo que tengo que saber-dijo ella.

-está bien, investiga lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-por supuesto Sokka- le dijo ella tratando de míralo a los ojos también.

_**SOKKA POV.**_

Por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron aún si ella era ciega, yo estaba hipnotizado con esos ojos color olivo que te muestran tanto pero a la vez nada, son tan bellos que quisieras poder sentarte a míralos por horas y saber que son lo que ocultan, tan hermosos pero "inútiles" para ella, la verdad no me parecen tan inútiles, tal vez no le sirvan para ver , pero si para decorar su rostro que tiene esas finas facciones que siempre tienen tiempo para mostrarte una sonrisa, ya sea de felicidad por una victoria o porque me lanzo lejos con su tierra control, el cual es genial, ella es toda una prodigio en lo que hace y por eso me alegro de ser su amigo y poder estar siempre ahí para ella.

-¿Sokka?-fue ella hablándome.

-eh ¿sí?- dije yo moviendo la cabeza para despertarme.

-¿Qué me ves?-dijo ella.

-no nada es que solo pensaba que me alegra tenerte de amiga y tenerte cerca- le dije yo.

-oh, qué bueno que pienses eso, pero también es una lástima-me dijo ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le dije yo preocupado.

-porque cuando te cases seguramente te iras a vivir en la isla kyoshi y te olvidaras de mí y de que alguna vez existí- me dijo ella triste.

No lo había pensado, si me caso con Suki me tendría que ir lejos y dejaría de vivir con mi hermana, con Aang y con Toph, luego cuando ellos quieran casarse se irán y dejaran sola a Toph, pobrecita tengo que encontrar una forma de arreglar esto porque si no Toph tendrá que irse a vivir con sus padres y la obligaran a casarse, piensa Sokka, piensa.

-adiós Sokka- me dijo ella entrando a la casa.

-si hasta mañana Toph-le dije yo.

-Espero que nada malo te pase- pensé para mí mismo.

**¿Qué tal como estuvo este capítulo? Sé que no fue muy creativo, pero para eso están ustedes, para dar ideas que hagan este fic mejor. :)**

**Saludos y gracias a todos los que lean y no olviden dejar su review.**

**Se despide tokkafangirl.**


	4. Charla de hombres y planes

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Se han comido toda la sopa? Bueno espero que estén emocionados porque hoy subo cap, pero espero que no les parezca muy corto el capítulo ya que algunas personas (*cof, cof, Atlalov, cof, cof*) les gusta dejarlos cortos para que uno no pueda dormir en la noche.**

**Un saludo a todos los que siguen la historia y por favor por todos los medios que puedan ayuden a hacer esta historia más popular.**

**-enserio tengo que decirlo- digo yo a dos policías de fanfiction parados en mi puerta.**

**-si o te llevamos a la cárcel- me dice uno de ellos.**

**-está bien, Avatar no me pertenece es de Michael y Bryan-les dije mientras ellos me miraban.**

**-ok, nos podemos ir- dijeron saliendo.**

**Ya acabándose todo este show empecemos.**

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Temprano en la mañana llego Ohev a la casa buscando a Toph para salir a desayunar algo.

-hola-dijo tocando la puerta.

-hola Ohev- dijo Katara abriendo la puerta.

-¿Esta Toph?-pregunto él.

-sí, ya te la llamo, eso sí debe estar dormida-dijo Katara.

-está bien, puedo esperar por ella toda la vida-dijo el sentándose en la puerta.

-jajajaja que lindo, ¿no quieres entrar?-le pregunto Katara.

-no tranquila, me voy a quedar aquí- dijo él.

Katara subió a la habitación de Toph y entro a despertar a la chica.

-Toph es hora de levantarse- dijo Katara mientras zarandeaba a la chica.

-agh ¿Qué? ¿por qué? –pregunto ella enfadada debido a que no le gustaba que la levantaran.

-porque tienes visita y es Ohev-dijo ella en tono maternal.

-dile que más tarde-dijo ella.

-ni loca le diré eso-dijo Katara.

-está bien dame unos minutos-dijo Toph levantándose de mala gana.

-ok-dijo Katara.

_AFUERA DE LA CASA._

-tranquilo te llevare a un lugar seguro- se escuchó decir a Suki.

-¿quién anda ahí?-pregunto Ohev al oír la voz.

Inmediatamente Suki escucho la pregunta salió corriendo y apareció Sokka en la puerta.

-hola Ohev-dijo Sokka.

-hola Sokka-dijo él.

-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Sokka.

-primero no es temprano son las 11 y segundo vine a invitar a Toph a desayunar-dijo el sonriente.

-bueno, tendrás que esperar a que se despierte-dijo él.

-lo sé, tu hermana ya me lo dijo- respondió el.

-bueno, que te parece si hablamos mientras esperas-dijo él.

-claro-dijo Ohev.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de anoche?-pregunto serio Sokka.

-para serte sincero ni yo lo sé, es que lo que paso es que antes de llegar a la ciudad Chong y Lily me dieron una bebida muy rara y no estaba en todos mis sentidos cuando lo hice-dijo el apenado.

-ya veo, fuiste víctima de una bebida y ¿qué era?-pregunto el divertido.

-creo que era jugo de cactus-dijo el recordando.

-no te puedo creer, yo una vez tome jugo de cactus directo de la planta, un minuto creo que por eso Toph se estaba comportando así anoche, tenías jugo de cactus en la boca y se lo diste-dijo el riéndose.

-sí creo que sí, es enserio lo del jugo y que te hizo hacer-dijo Ohev riéndose.

-me puse a pelear con un lémur, alucine por horas y veía champiñones amigables, ya sabes lo normal-dijo Sokka recordando todo lo sucedido en el desierto.

-eres muy gracioso-dijo Ohev.

-si me gustaría que les digieras eso a los demás-dijo Sokka.

-claro, cuando quieras-dijo Ohev.

-me caes bien Ohev-dijo Sokka.

-¿de qué tanto hablan?-dijo apareciendo detrás de ellos Toph.

-lo normal, ya sabes cosas de hombres-dijo Sokka agravando su voz.

-oh, entonces hablaban de bolsos de hombre que combinan con cinturones-dijo ella riéndose.

-no y muy bien lo has dicho eran de hombre, de puro macho aventurero y de piedra-dijo el mientras hacía poses de hombre musculoso.

-jajajajaja no, no hablábamos de bolsos, hablábamos de jugo de cactus-dijo Ohev parándose.

-hola Ohev-dijo Toph.

-hola Toph-dijo Ohev.

-y bueno ¿cuál es el plan? –pregunto Toph.

-fácil, un rico desayuno-dijo el mientras empezaba a caminar.

-suena genial, tengo hambre y espera un minuto, adiós Sokka.

-oh si se me olvidaba despedirme, hasta luego Sokka-dijo Ohev.

-¿vamos?-dijo Toph.

-claro vamos-dijo el mientras empezaban a caminar.

_EN UN MISTERIOSO LUGAR._

-casi nos atrapan-dijo una misteriosa y tenebrosa voz proveniente de un cofre.

-casi pero no, además ese chico jamás sospecharía de mi-dijo ella.

-si tal vez el tonto del hielo no, pero la chica ciega si y lo está haciendo-dijo la voz.

-y si lo hace ¿Qué? Nadie le creería por encima de mí-dijo ella.

-eso crees tú, pero se te olvida que es la mejor amiga de tu "prometido" y si ella logra conseguir pruebas de eso estaremos en problemas-dijo la voz enojada.

-cálmate ¿Quién creería que yo escondo un espíritu maligno en un tonto cofre?-dijo ella calmada.

-tal vez eso no lo creerían pero si creerían lo que hiciste para conseguir el cofre ¿no es así?-dijo la voz.

-tú me lo hiciste hacer, no me diste opción-dijo ella.

-no, tú fuiste la que se volvió mi esclava el día en que me encontraste, me pudiste haber dejado ahí tirado pero no, me recogiste y me llevaste contigo-dio la voz.

-gracias a ti ya no soy la misma de antes, desde ese día deje de ser pura de alma para convertirme en…..esto, una simple basura que le sirve a un tonto espíritu en un cofre-dijo ella.

-pudiste haber pedido ayuda hace mucho, pero no quisiste y deja de quejarte que necesito que hagas algo con la ciega esa-dijo la voz.

-está bien…..maestro-dijo Suki al cofre.

_EN UN RESTAURANTE._

_-_esta comida esta deliciosa-dijo Toph.

-lo sé, nunca había comido tan bien en toda mi vida-dijo Ohev.

- Ohev tengo que decirte algo-dijo Toph.

-¿qué es?-pregunto Ohev.

-no creo poder tener algo contigo-dijo Toph.

-lo entiendo, pero ¿podemos ser amigos?-dijo él.

-claro que si- le respondió Toph.

-¿y qué haremos?-pregunto él.

-ummm…ya sé, serás mi asistente-dijo Toph.

-¿tu asistente para qué?-pregunto Ohev.

-para investigar sobre Suki, sé que esa chica esconde algo-dijo Toph seria.

-claro, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, eso si no creas que me rendiré por ti tan fácil-dijo el, lo último en susurro.

-gracias-dijo Toph.

-de nada-dijo Ohev para luego recibir un golpe en el brazo por arte de Toph.

-¿y eso por qué fue?-pregunto él.

-simplemente es mi forma de expresar agradecimiento-dijo ella.

-jajaja está bien-dijo él.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo mandaran a malos fics? No lo sé y por eso ustedes respóndanme en los comentarios y gracias a Atlalov y a Lover fics 1 ¡las quiero mucho! O casi me olvido, a ti también Montse Mellark.**

**Se despide hasta el viernes Tokkafangirl.**


	5. El bar de jugos

**Jajajajajajajaja ¿qué tal? ¿Emocionados? porque yo si…el otro viernes estrena la nueva temporada de Korra.**

**Tengan en cuenta que en este capítulo la moda ya llego a las 4 naciones y que Toph puede ver como un murciélago.**

**Ya saben avatar no es mío porque si no habrías serios cambios.**

**Empecemos.**

Toph y Ohev se encontraban caminando por una calle planeando cual sería el plan para descubrir las intenciones de Suki.

-¿Cuál es tu plan jefa?-pregunto alegre Ohev.

-bueno aun no lo sé, pero veras que algo se me ocurrirá-dijo Toph.

-oye deberíamos hacer algo en la noche-propuso Ohev.

-si, pero también con mis amigos ¿te parece?-le respondió Toph.

-claro, así seremos todos amigos-contesto Ohev.

-si, así será-dijo ella contenta.

Ellos fueron a donde los demás y les presentaron la idea.

-¿bueno qué les parece?-pregunto Toph a sus 8 amigos y….Momo.

-me parece que es una oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo juntos- fue la opinión de Aang.

-pienso igual-lo apoyo su novia.

-esta genial-dijo Ty Lee.

-claro ¿por qué no?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Mai y Zuko.

-no lo sé-respondió dudosa Suki.

-deja de ser amargada y ya sé a dónde podríamos ir-dijo Sokka emocionado.

-¿A dónde ronquidos?-pregunto Toph.

-a este nuevo bar de jugos, tienen sabores muy ricos con cero alcohol y jugo de cactus, además tienen karaoke-dijo Sokka como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-no me parece mala idea- dijo Katara.

-a mí tampoco y ¿Suki por qué no quieres ir?-le pregunto Ty Lee.

-no me siento bien-mintió Suki.

-a ok-quedo convencida la chica de las piruetas.

-está bien vamos a prepararnos-dijo emocionada Katara mientras tomaba a las chicas.

Un par de horas después.

-Katara esto es lo más incómodo que me he puesto- dijo una incómoda Toph.

-eso dijiste la semana pasada, la antepasada e igual con la fiesta de hace un mes. Acépatelo Toph, ya te gustan los vestidos-dijo Katara pícara.

-Katara, es imposible que me guste algo que no puedo ver y solo puedo tocar con su áspera textura-dijo ella.

-bueno, al menos ya los luces mejor-dijo Katara concluyendo.

-si, te ves bien-dijo finalmente Ty Lee.

Toph lucía un vestido corto straple de color verde limón en la parte superior y la parte de abajo del vestido era de color verde oscuro con cola de pato (la parte de atrás es más larga que la de adelante) y unos tacones blancos, con su cabello suelto.

Katara llevaba puesto un vestido color agua marina que era de tirantes y llevaba en la cintura apliques de piedras, la falda le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era embombada, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de lado.

Ty Lee andaba con un vestido el cual era de triples con encaje de color salmón y llevaba puesto unos tacones de este mismo color, cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que hacía de diadema y dejaba una parte suelta.

Mai llevaba un vestido corto el cual la parte superior cae de un solo tirante grueso que cae desde su hombro derecho hasta su pecho y era de color rojo, sus tacones eran negros y su cabello estaba suelto.

Suki se limitó a colocarse un vestido de tirantes "liso" de color vino tinto, sus tacones eran negros y su cabello estaba suelto.

Todas juntas bajaron y los cumplidos por parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

-Katara te ves hermosa-dijo Aang mientras iba hacia su novia.

-Mai, pareces maestra fuego-dijo Zuko.

-¿qué?-por parte de ella.

-porque ya sabes, me encandilas-dijo él.

-Ty siempre me sorprendes-dijo Haru.

-Suki, simple pero hermosa-le dijo Sokka a su prometida.

-gracias Sokka- le respondió ella.

-wow-fue todo lo que dijo Ohev.

-no digas nada, recuerda solo amigos y asistente-le respondió Toph.

-me lo haces muy difícil-dijo Ohev.

-ya lo sé, pero limítate a estar acompañándome-dijo ella.

-está bien-dijo él.

-oigan, disculpen que me meta pero ¿por qué se van a limitar a solo ser amigos?-les pregunto curiosa Ty Lee.

-bueno, es que no quiero nada serio en este momento-le respondió rápidamente Toph.

-¿y lo de ser asistente?-pregunto Mai.

-Toph necesita compañía y ayuda en un asunto y me ofrecí a ayudarla-dijo Ohev.

-¿Qué asunto?-pregunto Zuko.

-no les importa y mejor dejen de hacer preguntas y vamos-dijo apurada Toph tratando de evitar el tema.

-está bien-respondieron todos no muy seguros de la respuesta de la chica.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba a reventar y no se hicieron esperar los chicos haciendo fila hacia las chicas, pero se iban rápidamente de todas menos Toph ya que estaban reservadas.

-odio a las personas que solo les importa lo físico en las chicas-dijo un enfadado Zuko ya que unos hombres se le habían acercado a su novia.

-lo mismo digo-dijeron Aang y Haru.

-no sé cuál es su problema-le dijo Sokka a los hombres.

-creo que es que a sus novias las siguen y a la tuya no ronquidos-dijo Toph apareciéndose de la nada.

-pero Suki está linda-dijo Sokka.

-tal vez, pero se ve realmente aburrida-dijo Aang.

-¿y dónde está tu asistente Toph?-le pregunto Sokka.

-jajajajajaja a ese, un montón de chicas lo atacaron y se lo llevaron, fue muy gracioso-dijo ella recordando.

-¿no vas a tomar un jugo?-le pregunto Haru.

-si ¿quieren? sé cómo conseguirlos gratis para nosotros-dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente.

-no sé porque pero creo que no va a ser una buena idea-le dijo Sokka.

-solo díganme de que lo quieren- les dijo la chica ciega.

-yo de mango-dijo Zuko.

-yo de fresa-dijo Aang no muy seguro de lo que tenía planeado su amiga.

-el mío de coco-dijo Haru.

-de mora-le dijo Sokka.

-denme un minuto, mi plan nunca falla-les dijo ella.

Ella se dirigió hacia un chico alto y fornido que se veía con mucho dinero, él estaba con unos amigos.

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con tono de inocencia Toph mientras bailaba.

-me llamo Fray linda ¿y tú?-le pregunto el chico en tono coqueto.

-me llamo Tara, un gusto-dijo ella con su tono de voz fingido.

-te ves con calor Tara ¿quieres un jugo?-le pregunto él.

-si por favor de….fresa-dijo ella.

-claro, dame un minuto y te lo traigo-dijo él.

Cuando volvió le entrego el jugo a Toph.

-¿me darás un beso a cambio?-le dijo él.

-está bien, pero en la mejilla-dijo ella y se lo dio.

A todos los chicos del equipo avatar se les abrió la boca por las acciones de su amiga hasta que la vieron volver hacia ellos.

-un jugo de fresa para el avatar-dijo Toph alegre.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Toph?-pegunto Zuko.

-soy Toph y solo busco jugo gratis ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo ella como si nada.

-bueno, es solo que no conocía ese método para conseguir las cosas-le dijo Haru.

-de que hablas, si tu novia fue la que me enseño antes de salir contigo-dijo ella.

-ya vengo voy por los otros jugos-dijo ella mientras repetía el proceso otras 5 veces.

Venia cargada de jugos y casi se cae pero Sokka la ayudo.

-gracias-dijo ella.

-de nada-le dijo él.

-bueno hasta que llego el jugo- dijo emocionado Zuko.

Cuando dijo eso aparecieron las chicas.

-¿de dónde sacaron el jugo?-les pregunto Katara.

-Toph lo consiguió-respondió Haru.

-¿cómo? ¿Con mi método?-le pregunto Ty Lee.

-si-le dijo Toph.

-¿Cuál método?-pregunto Katara.

-el de coquetear y conseguir lo que se quiere con los chicos tontos-dijo Mai – Ty Lee lo utilizaba todo el tiempo.

-Toph ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto Sokka.

-en un momento Sokka, va a empezar el karaoke-dijo ella.

_**SOKKA POV**_.

Este método de Toph para conseguir las cosas no me gustó mucho así que intente hablar con ella pero me dijo que quería participar en el karaoke. No la puedo proteger si ella no se protege y Suki parece más aburrida que un espíritu, la verdad no sé qué voy a hacer con ella pero tendré que mejorar la comunicación si me voy a casar con ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado y saludos a mis amigas Atlalov y Lover fics 1, sigan con sus historias y si leen por favor comenten es el favor más grande que me pueden hacer **

**Nos vemos hasta el lunes tokkafangirl.**


	6. El karaoke

**Hola a todos, a partir de hoy solo faltan 120 horas para el estreno de la nueva temporada de Korra y sí, estoy obsesionada ¿ya vieron el tráiler? Es hermoso.**

**El capítulo de hoy será como si Toph estuviera cantando la canción "girlfriend" de Avril Lavinge, ya sé un poco de Oc pero un poco no le hace daño a nadie.**

**Avatar no me pertenece al igual que la canción, triste pero cierto.**

_**TOPH POV.**_

Sokka me pregunto si podíamos hablar pero ya iba a empezar el karaoke y de verdad quería darle una pequeñísima indirecta.

-voy a participar-les dije alegre algo que era raro en mí.

-¿qué tú vas a qué?-me pregunto Katara.

-¿Cómo vas a saber la letra?-me pregunto Sokka.

-fácil, escogeré una canción que ya conozca-le respondí como si fuese muy obvio.

-oh, cierto-me dijo el apenado.

-te felicito, esta vez no olvidaste que soy ciega-le dije con sarcasmo.

-a que no puedes-me reto Zuko.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder llamitas?-le dije con mismo tono.

-no, tu perderás 200 monedas de plata-dijo el feliz.

-si claro, mira como no-le dije mientras me dirigía al escenario.

Cuando llegue un hombre me pregunto qué quería cantar, le dije la que cantaría y me la puso.

Me ubique en el escenario, tome el micrófono, espere a que empezara a sonar la música y empecé a cantar.

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?<p>

Don't pretend  
>I think you know I'm damn precious<br>And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too<br>And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
>You can do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<p>

CHORUS:  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey  
>You you<br>I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

I can see the way I see  
>The way you look at me<br>And even when you look away  
>I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time  
>Again and again<p>

So come over here  
>Tell me what I wanna hear<br>That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again<br>And again and again and again  
>Cause<p>

She's like so whatever  
>And you can do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<p>

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

Oh  
>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger<br>Cause I can  
>Cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when it's gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<p>

Oh  
>In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger<br>Cause I can  
>Cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when it's gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<p>

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way, no way

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No way, no way

Hey hey  
>You you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way, no way

Hey you...  
>No way...<br>Hey you...  
>No way no way<br>Hey hey!

Baje del escenario y me dirigí hacia donde mis amigos que me estaban esperando con la boca abierta.

_**SOKKA POV.**_

Vi a Toph dirigirse hacia nosotros después de su gran actuación y la verdad nunca en mi vida había escuchado una voz tan melodiosa como esa y me golpee para asegurarme de que la persona que estaba cantando si fuera Toph. La canción no la reconocí, pero después recordé que en una mesa estaba la traducción de todas las canciones, camine hacia la mesa, tome el folleto y busque la canción; la encontré y se me abrieron los ojos, la canción era seguramente una indirecta para alguien, la pregunta es ¿para quién?

Cuando volví hacia donde mis amigos, ella se encontraba hablando de lo más cómoda con Katara y vi a Suki hecha una fiera.

-¿qué te pasa amor?-le pregunte a Suki.

-nada, es solo que es tan hipócrita-me dijo enfadada.

-¿Quién?-le pregunte.

-pues la ciega esa-me dijo con rabia.

No lo podía creer, Suki estaba hablando mal de Toph y pretendía que yo le siguiera.

-no lo entiendo- le dije.

-pues es que solo mírala, todo lo hace para llamar la atención-me dijo.

-yo solo creo que se está divirtiendo-le dije.

-si claro-me dijo volteando los ojos.

En ese momento vi a Toph notablemente enfadada venir hacia nosotros y me di una bofetada mental, ella es ciega no sorda, además tiene más desarrollado ese sentido que cualquiera y solo espero que no haya problemas.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Toph al escuchar el tema de conversación que llevaban Sokka y Suki fue a enfrentar a la guerrera kyoshi.

-¿por qué no me lo dices en la cara _perra_?-dijo Toph.

-oh mira quien es la que me dice_ perra_, yo no voy por ahí pidiendo jugos como una _puta_-dijo enfadada.

-oye-dijo Ty Lee entrando en la discusión-¿me estas llamando_ puta_?-le pregunto triste.

-si el zapato te queda-dijo Suki.

-¡ERES UNA GROSERA!-dijo Ty Lee antes de salir llorando hacia donde Haru.

-¿ves? Ni con Ty Lee eres buena, además de eso yo no soy la hipócrita-dijo Toph.

-yo no soy una hipócrita-dijo Suki.

-¿a no? Entonces deja de poner a mis amigos en mi contra-dijo Toph.

-¿tus amigos? Ellos solo están contigo porque les da lástima dejar sola a una tonta ciega a su merced-dijo ella.

-esa es la mentira más grande que he escuchado en toda mi vida-dijo Toph-Katara ven aquí- llamo Toph a su amiga.

-¿qué pasa?-dijo ella.

-¿tú me quieres como amiga?-le pregunto Toph.

-claro Toph, eres mi mejor amiga-dijo Katara extrañada por la pregunta.

- Sokka no puedo creer que dejes que me grite así-dijo Suki.

-es solo que no sé de qué lado estar-dijo Sokka.

-pues del mío-chillo Suki-eres mi prometido.

-pero es que tu empezaste y Toph es mi amiga-dijo Sokka.

-pero te vas a casar conmigo no con ella-dijo Suki.

-sí, pero me preocupo por ella-dijo Sokka.

-¿sabes qué? No te preocupes por mi Sokka, de todas formas no planeaba ir a tu matrimonio-dijo Toph antes de salir furiosa.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Ohev.

-nada que te importe niño nómada, mejor ve a consolar a tu novia-dijo Suki.

-yo sabía que tú estabas mal, pero no tanto-dijo el antes de salir detrás de Toph.

-¿qué te pasa Suki?-le regaño Sokka.

-es que me tenía aburrida-dijo ella.

-bueno-dijo Katara-pues tú me tienes aburrida a mí, así que no quiero que te aparezcas en nuestra casa hoy-le dijo.

-también es la de Sokka-dijo Suki retando a Katara.

-técnicamente no, el no paga nada y Toph si-dijo ella para irse.

-tenías que arruinar una buena noche de amigos-dijo Aang saliendo detrás de Katara.

-eres una basura-dijo Mai y salió con Zuko.

-adiós-dijo Ty Lee acompañada de Haru.

-¿feliz? Todos están enojados contigo-dijo Sokka furioso.

-no me importa, mejor vamos amor-dijo Suki parándose.

-la verdad hoy no quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo-dijo él y se fue.

Suki salió del bar de jugos y se dirigió al misterioso lugar donde se encontraba el cofre. Cuando llego una luz la cubrió y de ella salió un destello que volvió al cofre.

-¿Qué me hiciste hacer?-le pregunto Suki al cofre.

-hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tú no harías-le respondió este.

-sí, pero Sokka ya no quiere hablarme-le dijo ella.

-pues invéntate una historia-dijo él.

-¿cómo que una historia?-pregunto ella confusa.

-pues dices que solo estabas deprimida y la presión de la boda te hizo actuar así-dijo él.

-está bien y ¿qué haré con Toph?

-si ella ve que Sokka te perdona, se enojara tanto que no querrá hablarle y eso es una ventaja porque así poder tomar el cuerpo de chico sin que nadie sospeche-dijo él espíritu mientras reía.

-haré algo con Toph por si las dudas-dijo ella.

-la podemos atraer en una trampa, la dejaremos en un cajón de madera amarrada de brazos y piernas, no podrá escapar-dijo él.

-me asegurare de que nadie note nada-dijo ella.

**Bueno, este capítulo fue difícil de escribir debido a la canción ya que no sabía qué hacer, así que dejen review por favor para saber cómo lo hice, nos vemos el viernes después de ver la nueva temporada de Korra.**


	7. Un inesperado ataque

**¿Qué tal? Seguramente ya vieron el primer capítulo del libro 4 de Korra y ¡estuvo genial! Nunca pensé que Korra se fuera a desaparecer de esa manera…. Que chica.**

**Bueno perdón por no subir ayer, lo que pasa es que estaba tan emocionada por ver el capítulo que se me olvido.**

**Avatar no me pertenece y así no me gano problemas.**

_**TOPH POV.**_

Me hallaba caminando por las calles de Ba Sing Se pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el karaoke con Sokka y Suki, me costaba pensar que mi amigo me estuviera dando la espalda de esa manera y me costaba más saber que se casaría con ese monstruo en un mes, seguí caminando pero no note que Ohev venía detrás de mí.

-¡oye Toph espera!- me grito Ohev.

-no es por ser grosera ni nada pero ¿qué quieres?-le dije de manera tosca involuntariamente.

-solo quiero hacerte compañía y entiendo sino la quieres pero no me gusta verte así-me dijo él.

-te doy gracias por eso, pero no quiero compañía ¿entiendes? Cuando estoy enojada me desquito con el primero que se me aparezca y no quiero hacerlo contigo-le dije agresivamente.

-lo entiendo pero no me importa que te desquites conmigo, después de todo yo no hice nada-me dijo.

-te advierto que mi vocabulario es un "poco" extenso-le dije.

-no me importa-me aseguro él.

La verdad me impresiona el hecho de que él no se rinda pero me sentiría culpable di lo hago sentir mal, es demasiado bueno.

-está bien, entonces sentémonos-le dije.

-claro-me dijo sonriente.

-no puedo creer que la noche se transformara en este infierno-le dije.

-si, la chica la arruino-me dijo.

-¿crees que tome la decisión correcta al decirle a Sokka que no iré a su matrimonio?-le dije.

-no sé, yo solo creo que quieres protegerlo de una mala decisión-me dijo.

De repente siento unas vibraciones extrañas y creo que vienen hacia nosotros.

-Ohev, hay que correr-le dije seriamente.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-me pregunto preocupado.

-algo viene hacia nosotros y creo que no es bueno-le dije mientras empezaba a correr.

De un momento a otro dejo de sentirlo y me sorprendo pero sé que sigue ahí y es como si….levitara, no me importa que sea, voy a enfrentarlo.

-¿quién eres? Y ¿qué es lo que quieres?-le grite a la nada.

-soy tu próximo miedo-me dijo en forma de susurro.

-¿lo escuchaste Ohev?-le pregunte.

-no Toph, no escuche nada-me dijo.

-jajajajaja-se rio el extraño ser antes de atacarme.

_**OHEV POV.**_

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en un momento Toph escucho algo y al otro ya la estaba atacando y lo peor era que no era capaz de moverme para ayudarla.

-¡déjala en paz! Ella no ha hecho nada-grite frustrado al no poder hacer nada.

-¡ahhhhhh!...-gritaba Toph al ser golpeada por un adversario invisible.

- Toph aguanta-le grite tratando de soltarme de esa rara fuerza.

Después de varios minutos cuando la pobre Toph ya estaba muy malherida amaneció y su contrincante la dejo de atacar y sentí que por fin ya me podía mover, así que lo primero que hice fue ir a ayudarla, la tome en mis brazos delicadamente y salí corriendo hacia su casa esperando que todavía respirara, no voy a perdonar al que le hizo esto.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Ohev corría rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad tratando de salvar a la chica que llevaba cargada al estilo nupcial, él rezaba para que Katara pudiera ayudar a Toph y de paso poder averiguar qué era eso que impedía que la ayudarla. Cuando llego a la casa escucho como tenían una discusión adentro pero no le importo y toco fuertemente la puerta.

-oigan ábranme rápido, es urgente, Toph necesita ayuda-gritaba él chico desesperado.

-ya voy-gritaron desde adentro.

El que abrió la puerta fue Sokka que al ver a Toph en ese estado se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a Ohev con la chica.

-¡Kataraaaa… ven aquí rápido, Toph está herida!-le grito Sokka preocupado a su hermana.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Katara mientras llegaba a la puerta y sacaba su agua.

-no lo sé, estábamos conversando y ella dijo que sentía algo y luego no pude moverme y algo la empezó atacar-explico temblando el muchacho.

-está bien Ohev, ve, siéntate y te tranquilizas que del resto nos encargamos nosotros-le dijo Katara- ¡Ty Lee! ¿Podría llevar a Ohev a la sala?-le pregunto Katara a la acróbata.

-claro Katara, vamos Ohev-dijo Ty Lee mientras se llevaba al chico en shock.

-está bien, voy a empezar-dijo Katara mientras empezaba a sanar a Toph con su agua.

El agua iluminada empezó a rodear a Toph y todos rezaban porque la chica abriera sus ojos para dar señal de que estaba bien, después de unos 10 minutos de sanación Katara dijo que era suficiente. Sokka tomo a la joven maestra tierra y la llevo a la habitación, la dejo en la cama y se sentó a su lado a esperar a que despertara y que lo insultara por todo lo de la noche anterior, pero no ella seguí ahí con los ojos cerrados y se veía pálida.

_**SOKKA POV.**_

Esto no estaba pasando, ella no podía estar así de mal si hace apenas unas horas estaba radiante y cantando encima de un escenario y ahora esta así toda pálida y llena de golpes, ¿cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? Si prometí que la iba a proteger y que no la iba a abandonar jamás, he sido un mal amigo.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Dos días después ella aún no despertaba y Ohev estaba todo el día afuera de la casa esperando noticias y yo seguía el lado de mi mejor amiga que se veía tan pacífica en estos momentos.

-Toph, aunque sé que no puedes escucharme me gustaría decirte que lo siento, yo no sé lo que me paso y lo último que quiero es que tú no despiertes, solo van 2 días sin escucharte y ya te extraño, no puedo esperar a volver a escuchar tu voz y tu risa de nuevo, admito que cuando te desapareciste por una semana te eche de menos y estaba preocupado de que estuvieras bien, por favor despierta-dijo Sokka que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Y como si fuera una señal ella se empezó a mover y a gritar.

-¡NO ME ATAQUES, YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA AHHHH…!- gritaba ella mientras se revolcaba en la cama.

-¡Toph! Cálmate, todo está bien, estas aquí conmigo-le decía Sokka a su amiga mientras la sujetaba.

-…-mientras la chica lloraba.

-¿Toph?-le pregunto Sokka extrañado.

-¿Sokka?-pregunto Toph mientras abría los ojos y las lágrimas aún salían.

-si Toph, soy yo y estas en casa-le dijo el mientras la soltaba.

De repente ella se le abalanzo encima a Sokka en un abrazo mientras sollozaba.

-yo estaba tan asustada, vino de la nada y Ohev no se podía mover-dijo ella mientras lloraba en los hombros de Sokka.

-estas bien, ya estas a salvo-le decía Sokka mientras respiraba el aroma de su amiga.

-¿Ohev está bien?-pregunto ella.

-sí, él está afuera esperando noticias tuyas-dijo Sokka.

-sé que sonara grosero, pero no quiero hablar con nadie más que no sean Katara, Aang y tú aún-dijo ella.

-tranquila no hay presión-le dijo él

-Sokka podrías abrazarme un buen rato y luego hacer de cuenta de que no pasó nada-dijo ella.

-claro Toph-le dijo él mientras sonreía.

-gracias-dijo ella para volver al abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Sé que esta algo corto, pero los quería dejar abrazados un buen rato, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir.**

**Tokkafangirl.**


	8. Pelea entre amigos

**Hola, primero que todo les quiero pedir disculpas por no subir capitulo, la razón es que he estado muy ocupada y seguiré subiendo solo los viernes o los sábados, pero cada semana habrá un capitulo.**

**Avatar no me pertenece, le pertenecen a dos genios conocidos como Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko.**

Toda la semana había transcurrido de forma lenta y tensa, nadie se comportaba como normalmente lo hacían y todo por el hecho de que tenían un enemigo suelto que había tratado de matar a Toph la otra noche. La joven maestra tierra era la que más distante y extraña se comportaba, todos comprendían perfectamente esto después de todo casi muere. El principal problema era su salud, ella ya no comía como antes, se estaba negando a probar siquiera un bocado de la comida que preparaba Katara para ella.

-vamos Toph toma un poco-le decía Katara mientras le acercaba un poco de sopa.

-no Katara, tal vez trate de atacarme-decía esta mientras forcejeaba para alejar el recipiente.

-sé que quedaste mal Toph, pero esto es ridículo- le dijo Katara mientras intentaba meter una cucharada es la boca de la joven.

-Katara, aléjate o voy a gritar-le advirtió Toph.

-ni se te ocurra-le dijo la maestra agua amenazante.

-Ahhhhhh….. auxilio Katara me ataca con una sopa, S.O.S Momo, Aang, Sokka, cualquiera-gritaba exageradamente.

-shhhhhhh Toph cállate- le decía Katara mientras intentaba taparle la boca.

-¿qué pasa?-entro respirando rápido Sokka y que se había ido corriendo desde donde estaba a ver qué pasaba.

-nada Sokka, solo que esta- dijo señalando a Toph. –no se quiere comer la sopa.

-no es nada de que preocuparse, dámela yo sé como hacerla entrar en su boca-dijo él.

Se acercó a la joven ciega y presionó un punto en su cuello que la hizo caer y abrir la boca y en ese momento Toph no supo cómo es que ya se había tragado toda la sopa "raro" fue lo único que pensó ella.

-¡Sokka amor, ya es hora de ir por los preparativos!-se escuchó una voz gritar desde abajo.

_**TOPH POV.**_

-¿Es Suki? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le pregunte a los dos hermanos.

-bueno Toph, lo que pasa es que ella se mostro muy arrepentida y la perdonamos-me explicó Sokka.

-ustedes no la tenian que perdonar, a la que ofendió fue a mí-dije furiosa.

-es mi novia Toph y me voy a casar con ella, tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerla cerca-me respondió Sokka con furia.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿acaso ella lo había manipulado para hacerme ver como la mala? No lo sé, pero tengo que averiguarlo, pero antes tengo que enfrentarlo.

-siento decepcionarte, pero no me acostumbrare-le dije igual de furiosa.

-entonces tendrás que irte-me respondió.

No sabía que pensar, me estaba echando y lo peor era que no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno, así que Katara intervino.

-tranquilos chicos-nos dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sokka? No eres el mismo-

-tal vez me aburrí de que me estés tratando mal siempre-

-Esa ni tu te la crees, ahora la verdadera-le exigí.

-me voy a casar Toph y tú eres un obstáculo-me dijo y sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi.

-así que eso fue lo que te metió ella en la cabeza-le dije tratando de no llorar.

-si fueras mi amiga me apoyarías-me dice Sokka.

-si tú entendieras que lo único que estoy intentando hacer es protegerte de una mala decisión, te darías cuenta de que si soy tu amiga-le replico yo antes de salir enojada.

Si él quiere seguir adelante con su decisión, no voy a ser yo quien lo detengan.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Toph salió de la casa, respiro hondo y lanzo una piedra enorme a la ventana de la habitación de Sokka y se fue a buscar a Ohev, seguro que eso la calmaría. Se encontraba caminando a paso furioso por la ciudad y algunos volteaban a verla y ella los ignoraba olímpicamente, después de todo era ciega. Llegó al pequeño lugar donde se estaba hospedando Ohev, entro y toco la puerta.

-¿quién es?- se escuchó desde adentro.

-Alguien llamado yo-respondió ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Yo?-se preguntó el chico, si bien era muy amable podía ser muy lento a veces.

-Vamos Ohev, no tengo todo el día-dijo ella desesperada.

-¡¿Toph?! Me hubieras dicho que eras tú desde el principio-dijo él mientras abría la puerta.

-aja-contesto ella sarcástica.

-¡que alegría verte! No te he podido ver desde el incidente-dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-si lo siento por eso, no me sentía muy sana—dijo ella apenada.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien-

-¿Quieres seguir con la investigación, asistente?-le pregunto ella en tono de disculpa.

-Claro que quiero seguir, Jefa-le responde el alegre.

_**SOKKA POV.**_

Estaba frustrado y todo lo que hice fue desquitarme con Toph y lo peor es que ahora me siento culpable y en vez de poder ir a pedir disculpas tengo que estar aquí con mi prometido comprando flores, tarjetas, decoraciones, comida, etc…El punto era que de verdad quería ir a donde Toph, me estaría divirtiendo con ella haciendo bromas y riéndonos por nada, para algunos era tonto, pero para mí cadamomento que paso con mi mejor amiga es un momento bien aprovechado, cosa que algunas personas malinterpretan y creen que estamos en una relación. De un momento a otro escucho una voz que me devuelve al mundo.

-Sokka amor ¿Qué cuales flores te parecen más bonitas?-me pregunta Suki.

-para mi todas son iguales-le respondo aburrido.

-sé que estas mal por lo que ocurrió con Toph, pero era lo mejor, después de todo soy tu prometida-me dice ella.

-No lo sé, ella es mi mejor amiga-

-pero ella te detiene, y si te vas a casar conmigo deberás separarte de ella ¿recuerdas?-

-si, pero no puedo evitar sentí que lo hice mal

-ya se te pasara-me dice ella para volver con la señora de las flores.

-Si eso creo.

**Se que esta corto, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo y lo siento si me demoro en actualizar **** pero hare todo lo posible por cumplir con los días.**


	9. El origen del cofre

**Hola a todos lo que lean esto, me disculparé por mi poco compromiso últimamente pero es que estoy en exámenes y hay prioridades, pero no importa porque ya estoy aquí lista y preparada para este capítulo.**

**Avatar no me pertenece y ahora si empecemos.**

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Se encontraban Ohev y Toph pasando el rato por ahí en las calles de la ciudad de muros y secretos pensando en un plan para hacer caer a Suki de todas sus mentiras.

-¿Y si la exponemos?-pregunta Ohev a la chica.

-no lo sé, no nos creerían-responde ella.

-cierto-le dice él.

-ella debe tener una debilidad, un punto débil-opina ella.

-¿Qué tal si usamos eso de que habla sola?-pregunta el chico.

-¿Habla sola?-

-si, me di cuenta hace unos días cuando pasaba por tu casa y la oí-dice el chico mientras recuerda

_Flashback _

_Se encontraba Ohev caminando y dando vueltas por las afueras de la casa del equipo avatar esperando noticias de la chica ciega, pero fue mucha su sorpresa al oír a la guerrera Kioshy presuntamente hablando sola con una caja, no la quería interrumpir así que se escondió en un muro._

_-ya te lo dije, es muy difícil hacerlo, ella es muy querida por todo en la casa -le decía ella a un cofre._

"_¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? Ya habla sola, con razón a Toph le cae tan mal" pensó el chico y se retiró._

_Lo que él no sabía era que el cofre respondería._

_-Pues hazte querer más y vuelve todo en su contra-respondió el cofre._

_**NORMAL POV.**_

-no puedo creer que hable sola Ohev-dijo Toph riéndose.

-lo sé yo tampoco-dijo el riéndose también.

-¿era un cofre?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, era algo muy artesanal y muy bonito-le respondió él.

-Deberíamos buscarlo y ver que hay dentro-propuso ella.

-es una buena idea, pero será muy difícil conseguir que se despegue de él por un minuto, he visto que va con él a todas partes-dijo él.

-O tal vez solo hay que saber de dónde lo saco o que representa para ella-dijo ella.

-suena bien, hay que preguntarle a Sokka-dijo él.

-¿por qué a Sokka?-

-Pues porque ellos se van a casar y lo más seguro es que él sepa de eso-explico él.

-pues no lo sé, ellos cuentan con problemas de comunicación un poco fuertes-

-no perdemos nada con intentar si quieres yo le pregunto-propuso él feliz.

-claro, vamos-dijo ella mientras empezaba a correr.

_**SOKKA POV.**_

Estaba sentado en el mueble de mi casa cuando tocan la puerta y era nada más ni nada menos que Ohev, ya me imaginaba a que venía y eso me preocupaba, al parecer ese chico tiene una obsesión con Toph, pero más sorprendente fue escuchar que no venía para eso.

-Hola Sokka-me saluda él.

-Hola Ohev, si vienes a ver a Toph ella no está y…..-le respondí antes de ser interrumpido.

-Lo sé, estaba con ella hace un momento-me dice el alegre.

-oh y ¿entonces a que vienes?-le pregunto extrañado.

-a hablar contigo-me dice él.

-Bueno pasa-le digo mientras le abro más la puerta para que pase.

-Gracias-me dice él mientras entra.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-del cofre de tu novia, me parece muy bonito y te quería preguntar si sabias de donde lo saco-me contesto.

-¿Cuál cofre?-respondo con tono más confundido.

-pues con el que siempre habla y tiene en la mano-me dice el divertido como si fuese obvio.

-bueno no sé de qué cofre hablas, pero si quieres le pregunto-le digo.

-Está bien-me dice él y yo me levanto a buscar a mi prometida a la cocina

-Amor ¿De dónde sacaste ese cofre que tanto te gusta?-le pregunto mientras me recuesto en un estante.

-Bueno, pues lo conseguí en Gaoling después de una misión en una tienda de antigüedades-me responde ella mientras corta un vegetal.

-nunca me dijiste que estuviste en Gaoling ¿Y eso hace cuánto fue?-le pregunto entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-Fue hace unas semanas, al menos hace unas dos-me dijo ella mientras seguía con su labor.

-un momento ¿Y eso no fue cuando Toph estaba desaparecida?-le pregunto.

-Ummm creo que sí, solo que no la alcance a ver-respondió ella.

-sí, eso creo-le dije mientras salía de la cocina no muy convencido por su respuesta.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Sokka se dirigió asía donde había dejado a Ohev hace un momento.

-Bueno Ohev, al parecer lo consiguió en Gaoling-le respondió Sokka al chico.

-ok gracias Sokka-respondió el antes de salir.

-¿adiós?-dijo Sokka al vacío.

Ya afuera en la calle mientras corría.

"seguro que a Toph le encantará esa información" pensó Ohev mientras corría asía su lugar de encuentro con la joven ciega.

**Sé que esta corto pero no he tenido tiempo ya que estoy en exámenes y me ha estado yendo un poco mal :P y bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Tokkafangirl**


	10. Planes

**Hola sé que he dejado esta historia abandonada, pero no sabía cómo continuarla y pues todavía no sé :P pero trataré de pensar en cómo seguirla y gracias por los reviews.**

**ATLA no me pertenece :( pero me entretengo manipulando sus personajes XD**

Toph se encontraba en la casa de Ohev sentada en un mueble mientras jugaba con su pulsera de meteorito. Katara había salido con Aang a comer y Sokka y Suki habían ido a comprar las cosas para su boda y tristemente ya había culminado la visita de Ty Lee, Haru, Zuko y Mai. De pronto escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, así que se paró y fue a abrirla, de inmediato entro Ohev un tanto apurado y se sentó en el mueble en el que se encontraba ella hace un rato.

-Hola Toph, ya sé de dónde sacó el cofre-le dice el con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio y con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno y pues ¿Qué descubriste?-le pregunta ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo sacó de Gaoling de una tienda de antigüedades.

-¿Gaoling? Vaya eso es raro, la única tienda de antigüedades que recuerde de allí fue clausurada hace años por rumores de supuesta brujería-dice ella un poco extrañada.

-Bueno pues eso fue lo que me dijo Sokka-le explica él.

-¿Sokka? ¿Él fue el que te dio la información?

-Sí, me parece que fue muy amable.

-Está bien, creo que ya tenemos algo que hacer, Acompáñame a mi casa-le dice ella mientras lo arrastraba hacía afuera.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si acabe de llegar-reprocha el de mala gana mientras sale con la chica, pero después de todo él haría todo por ella.

_**Con Sokka y Suki.**_

-¿Sokka que color te gusta más?-le preguntaba la chica mientras le mostraba más y más manteles.

-Pues el que a ti más te guste-le responde él amablemente.

Ella suspira estresada, era la quinta vez que le preguntaba por algo y él no le ayudaba a decidir, tal vez fue mala idea abandonar a aquel gran chico en Gaoling…. Pone su mejor sonrisa y voltea de nuevo hacia él.

-Ya te lo dije amor, si me respondes eso no me ayudas nada-le reprocha ella suavemente mientras acaricia su rostro.

-Y yo ya te lo dije a ti amor, no sirvo para elegir manteles-le responde el de forma cariñosa.

La chica refunfuña y se retira del local en el que se encontraban.

-Espera ¡Suki!-le dice el cansado mientras va tras ella.

_**Con Aang y Katara.**_

Sentados en una mesa de dos puestos se encontraban el avatar y su novia bebiendo jugos.

-Amorcito, aún no puedo creer que mi hermano se vaya a casar con Suki-le dice la morena a su novio que está al frente.

-Lo sé, pero si él cree que está listo hay que creerle-le responde.

-Bueno, no quiero que pienses que estoy loca pero….-le dice ella dudosa sin saber si decirle o no lo que piensa al chico.

-¿Pero qué? Yo nunca creería que estás loca cariño, adelante dime-le dice él mientras le toma una mano y la acaricia.

-Que yo pienso que tal vez Suki no sea la chica ideal para Sokka, ella es muy buena chica y todo, pero no lo sé, tengo un presentimiento-le explica.

-Hmmm bueno, no sé qué decirte, solo te puedo decir que es decisión de ellos y que eso hay que respetarlo.

-Tienes razón-le dice ella resignada mientras bebe un poco más de su jugo.

_**Con Toph y Ohev.**_

Llegaron y rápidamente la maestra tierra se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a empacar toda su ropa en una bolsa, luego se dirigió de nuevo a donde había dejado al chico y se acercó a él.

-Ohev, si dices que ella lo consiguió en Gaoling…..pues ahí iremos-le dice ella mientras se cuelga la bolsa en la espalda.

**Esta corto lo sé :P esperó que llegue la inspiración…**


End file.
